


Heaven Help This Man

by Icantchooseonefandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Fem!Castiel, Torture, sorry - Freeform, this is a re upload but I'll get into that, this is dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantchooseonefandom/pseuds/Icantchooseonefandom
Summary: Dean is a demon and traps Cas and Sam in the bunker





	Heaven Help This Man

**Author's Note:**

> Alright buckle up for this story about this story. I originally wrote this around 2 years ago but due to poor circumstances that I won't get into I had to delete my entire account. This was the most popular story on that account so I didn't have the heart to delete it and orphaned it. Well I'm back and I want to pick up where I left off. Just a warning, I haven't proof read any of this before reuploading because Im lazy so it might sound worse than the new chapters seeing as my writing style may have changed. ok I changed one thing but that's because I used the word moist and thats gross

Sam hated watching. Which he supposed is why Dean made him watch, Dean knew it hurt Sam to watch his best friend be tortured by his older brother. No, Sam reminded himself, that thing was not Dean, it was wearing Dean like a coat, it wasn’t him. But it hurt him nonetheless. He was currently chained to the wall of the dungeon, weak from the fight he had gotten into with Dean earlier, when he first started touching Cas, ripping her trench coat off and pinning her down and groping her. That’s when Sam intervened, that’s when he fought. He didn’t care if Dean beat the shit out of him, he just had to stop his brother from committing this… this atrocity. He had sprinted forward, knocking Dean off of Cas. He had actually caught Dean off guard, but the demon instantly knocked Sam of balance and began punching and kicking him; with black eyes and a sick smile on his face the entire time.   
Which brought them to this moment, Sam chained to the wall, with a bloody face and a pounding headache as he looked on at the scene in front of him. Cas was on the ground, Dean was on top of her, the metal cuffs etched with sigils kept her from tapping into her grace to fight him. Sam couldn’t find the voice to say anything; in fact, the bruises on his neck from Dean throttling him stopped any words from coming out. He could only plead with his brother with pathetic, broken noises and teary eyes  
   
Castiel looked up at her best friend. Her blue eyes were damp with tears. “Dean”, she whispered, “Dean please, don’t do this.” The demon paid her no mind, hands roaming her body harshly. Castiel had wanted intimacy with Dean, though she had never admitted it; but not like this, she didn’t want this. This wasn’t what sex was supposed to be like. “Dean, please, think about what you’re about to do.” She continued to plead desperately. Dean looked into her eyes, “Oh I have thought about this, angel.” He responded in a dark voice. He punctuated this statement by violently ripping her shirt open. Castiel gasped and Sam flinched, looking away. But Dean didn’t stop there; he continued, his hands traveled down her body, stopping at her pencil skirt. Without hesitation, Dean tore the fabric off of her, all she was left in was her bra and panties. She tried to use her shackled arms to cover herself, trying to move them from where Dean held her wrists above her head. “No no, angel.” Dean tutted mockingly, her pushed her wrists back down and used what powers he had as a demon to keep them there even while he moved his hands. Dean grinned down at the terrified angel. He reached to his belt and pulled out a knife. “Hmmm…” He mused tapping his chin with the blade, “Let’s get rid of these clothes completely, shall we?” he asked with a grin.   
Cas let out a noise that resembled a choked sob. “Dean-” she began “shut up, angel.” Dean snarled angrily. Flipping the knife around in his hand, he cleanly sliced the shirt, so he was able to pull it off of her shackled hands. He threw the fabric to the side before continuing. Her bra was the next thing to go, Dean let the point of his knife rest lightly on her chest, right above her rapidly beating heart; he paused there before he cleanly sliced the bra off. It joined the pile of torn clothing. Putting his knife to the side, he sat back, straddling her hips and staring at her. The angel was beautiful. Her long black hair was spread wildly along the concrete dungeon floor. Her unblemished skin was perfect and pale, Dean couldn’t wait to adorn her body with bruises and cuts. Her eyes were bright and sparkly with tears and fear, Dean let his gaze drift to her lips, which were parted in surprise. They were plush pink and perfect, Dean longed to bite down on them and draw blood. He briefly wondered what the angel’s blood tasted like, probably divine. He could find out later, he reasoned as his eyes dropped back down to her milky breasts. His hands reached down and experimentally massaged them somewhat roughly. Castiel let out a pained noise, tears slipping out of her closed eyes.   
Seeing his friend like this brought Sam’s voice back to him, “Dean stop.” He croaked out weakly. “Just stop, let us help you, we can cure this The younger man continued to plead, “Dean chuckled darkly, not taking his eyes off the angel pinned beneath him, “you can’t cure me if I’m not sick.” He said with an evil smile. He moved off Cas, hands hooking around the edge of her panties. The angel struggled, her legs kicking at the demon; he just laughed before pinning them back down and holding them there like her arms. He moved his hands back to the fabric before he unceremoniously ripped them from her body. He tossed them off to the side before looking back down at her. She was gorgeous like this, the demon thought, helpless and holy, ready to be defiled. The evil grin returned to his face as he stood up to remove his jeans. Tossing them into the pile of clothing, he knelt back between the angel’s legs, pulling them apart. Cas closed her eyes and choked back a sob as she felt his hands on her. Opening her eyes again, she looked to Sam, who had started to cry. “Sam,” she whispered with a broken, resolute voice, “don’t look.” The younger Winchester nodded before turning away and closing his eyes. “Oh no you don’t.” he heard his brother say, before his eyes were forced open and his head was forcibly turned back to the angel and the demon in the center of the floor. Try as he might, Sam couldn’t turn his head away, Dean wouldn’t let him.  
“I’m sorry Cas, I’m so sorry.” He whispered through his tears.   
Castiel began to plead again, “Dean please, stop this, you don’t have to do this.” She whispered to the demon who was currently lining his erection up to her opening. “Dean please I know you’re in there.” She pleaded, trying to reach any humanity the man had left. In response, the hunter’s eyes flashed fully black as he smiled with malice. “Dean isn’t here anymore.” He said as he slammed himself into her.


End file.
